


Though you'd be the one.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Mark Mardon, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta Axel Walker, Beta Hartley Rathaway, Coldflash is the endgame, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I dont think there's actual plot here, M/M, Multi, Omega Barry Allen, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, kind of, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry is on heat for the first time since he became The Flash and he only knows one alpha that could help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy with this fic :)

If there was one thing Leonard Snart loved more than anything it was thinking in silence. He loved being somewhere calm, enjoying the lack of all kind of noise and thinking about anything.

He usually was planing some heist, but he used to imagine how his life and Lisa’s would be if their father would’ve died early. Or if their father hadn’t been an abusive asshole. Or if the Flash had never existed. Anything to distract himself for a little while.

Lately he had been thinking about how nice it would be to not have a bunch of adult children in his freaking house.

They were noisy, and almost always there was tension between them because they were four fucking alphas and two betas.

That day, of course, wasn’t a good one. There had been a lot of grumbling and even a few punches, so Lisa went out to breathe and to look for some sweet omega to talk and relax with.

The other Snart needed some fresh air too, he needed to think, to plot, to plan, but when he opened the door and went to step out of the house, someone suddenly appeared right in front of him.

“Snart, I need your help.” Barry was there in the Flash suit, worry in his eyes and a touch of red on his cheeks. “It’s… It’s very important, please.”

Not a second later, the others at home were joining them, watching warily at the speedster. Mick had reached for his gun while Mardon had raised his hands, ready to attack if it was necessary.

“Please.” He repeated looking at the others. “I can’t look for help anywhere else.” The hero was nervous and it seemed like he couldn’t stand still. “I’ll let you steal whatever you want in your next heist, just… just help me.”

“You’ll join me in my next heist.” Snart, obviously, didn’t expect the kid to agree with that, he just wanted to show the Flash that he was in control, that he was the one who had the power, that he was the boss.

“I… I can’t…” Of course, Barry always surprised him, and the hero just doubted about a few long seconds. “It’s… Okay, I’ll do it.”

None of them was expecting an affirmative answer, and Leonard thought that if Barry’s problem was so big for him to agree with his condition, he should at least listen. That’s why he took a step back and let the speedster in.

“Well, Scarlet, welcome to the team then.” Snart smirked, acting like his Captain Cold persona. “Tell me what you need and I’ll tell you if we have a deal or not.” He said. “And also if just one condition is enough.” The hero looked concerned for a few seconds and Leonard realized that he was looking at the other Rogues. Barry was nervous and shaken and it was obvious for anyone in that house. “We can go outside if you rather talk with less ears listening.”

“No, I…” The Flash shook his head. “I think I’ll need their help too?” He bit his lip. “I don’t really… I’ve never done this? I mean, I’ve done it but not after the explosion and…”

“Scarlet, relax.” Snart ordered and it was weird because Barry just took a breath and nodded. “Be clear, ok? What do you need?”

“I’m… I’m an omega.” He admitted. “Fake Dr. Wells had been giving me something to suppress my heat and my scent without anyone of my team knowing, including myself.” Barry swallowed and took a deep breath. “We thought that it had something to do with my powers, but he left a video and laughed at me because I’d never know how to replicate the formula.”

“Wait a minute,” Mardon snapped. “You are telling that our asses had been beaten by **_an omega_**?”

“What do you mean with ‘Fake Dr. Wells’?” Hartley asked suddenly.

Luckily for Barry, Snart talked first. “Later.” He said with firm voice. “Now, Scarlet, keep going.” He ordered. “Because nothing of that explains why you need my help, or well, _our_ help.”

“I don’t know any alpha that I can trust with my identity.” Barry explained. “But you already know who I am and that would make everything easier.”

“And what do we have to do with all this if you just want Snart’s help?” Mick asked suddenly. “He doesn’t need our permission to fuck whoever he wants.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just… I don’t know if he can keep up with me?”  While the arsonist and Mardon only snorted, Hartley laughed openly and Leonard glared at him intensely and the young hero realized his mistake. “Not what I meant!” He said, ashamed. “Since the accident I have more stamina, like a lot, and well, when I… when I’m horny it takes me more than three rounds to… calm myself.” He shook his head. “What I’m trying to say is that this is my first heat with powers and I don’t know what I’ll need.” Barry sighed. “I might need more than one knot, obviously not at the same time, of course, and I don’t… I don’t want to tire you?”

“I’m in.” Snart gave Mick a look. “What? Have you actually seen that ass?” The arsonist asked. “He’s hot and now I’m horny, so I’m in.”

“What the hell, me too.” Mardon said looking at the speedster. “This will be the best way to show him who’s in charge.”

“There’s no way I’m gonna miss this.” The alphas turned their heads at Hartley. “What?” Piper mimicked Mick. “Hot guy in leather. I’d be crazy to go away.”

“This is going to be fun.” Axel added already undressing. “When does the game start?”

“Okay, everybody shut the fuck up now.” Snart was starting to smell the boy’s heat and he couldn’t delay the conversation. “You okay with this, Scarlet?” When the young hero gave him a dubious not Cold hummed. “Fine.”  Then, he looked at the other Rogues and spoke to make some things clear. “If you want in, you’ll follow some rules.” He said. “First of all, you’ll not harm the Flash, and Hartley and Axel will make sure that we don’t get carried away and claim him or something like that.” He pointed to the alphas in the room, including himself. “And don’t get any ideas, none of you are going to neither see his face nor know his name.”

 “Spoilsport.” Mardon tsked. “All right, whatever, it’s still a good fuck.”

The other Rogues agreed too, so their leader relaxed a little bit and nodded in silence. Then, Leonard started giving orders.

“Okay then.” He said. “Get the bigger room ready. Set aside the furniture and bring some mattresses so we all can fit in.” Cold looked at their guest. “You, come with me.”

“Where are you going Snart?” The arsonist asked suspiciously.

“To my bedroom to get him undressed and to give him something to cover his face.”

Instead of following Snart orders, though, Hartley followed him and the speedster. “I have a ninja mask, if you’re interested.” He said when they were far from the others. “Barry could use it to hide his face.”

Leonard looked at the genius with a stern look for a moment, but then he just sighed and nodded letting the hero enter in his room.

“Mick is gonna have an instant hard on.” The leader whispered to himself and raised an eyebrow. “Why on Earth do you have a ninja mask, anyway?”

“Not your business.” The boy answered before going to his own bedroom to grab the mask and go back with Snart to give it to him. “I’ll go to help the others.”

When Hartley finally joined the other Rogues, Snart closed his bedroom’s door to talk with the omega in private. He wanted to make sure the boy was okay and talk a little bit about his limits and some rules, and when all was finally clear and Barry was gasping because of the heat, Leonard undressed him cautiously and took him to the biggest room they had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues have fun with the Scarlet Speedster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with a new chapter sooner than she had thought! Hello!  
> I really hope this is not an absolute mess :(  
> I worked very hard to have this as soon as possible, so I wish you enjoy it ^w^

By the time both of them arrived where the others were Barry was practically glued to the alpha. The speedster was starting to need being touched and he wanted to let the Rogues have their wicked way with him.

“Let’s get everything clear.” Snart talked with such dominance that the hero felt his knees getting weak. “The mask stays, no one’s gonna harm The Flash and we all are gonna use condoms for penetration at least, even Hartley and Axel.” The leader said. “And, of course, no one’s gonna claim him, all clear?”

The Rogues nodded and Leonard hummed with satisfaction. Barry was aroused and everyone could see it, but even when all the alphas wanted to take the hero apart, they just waited patiently to get the green light.

“All right, Scarlet?” The leader asked. “You still want this?”

“Yes.” He answered weakly. “Just… Can anyone touch me already? Anywhere?” The boy breathed heavily and licked his lips. “I need it so bad.”

Leonard snorted “Don’t worry, we’re gonna take care of you.”

Mark looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Mick just rolled his eyes, but both of them approached the hero and started to stroke his body. It took barely a few seconds for Barry to melt completely and let the alphas take all the control.

When Mark made him lay on his back in the mattress the boy was already producing slick and reaching his own dick to have some release. Mardon pushed his fingers against the hero’s damp hole and moved them inside of him, watching the omega’s reaction with lust, but the brunette wasn’t still ready to take an alpha’s cock.

“Hey, Axel, do you want to go first?” The meta smirked drawing his fingers back and licking them.

The young Rogue took off his underwear eagerly, he put a condom on and in a blink he was kneeling between Barry’s legs. He slid inside of the omega easily and Axel started fucking him eagerly, getting encouraged by the speedster moans.

The hero was very needy, one hand grabbing the mattress under his body and the other on his dick, jerking off. However, Leonard made a sing to the arsonist and the man knelt next to the boy in just a few seconds.

The man grabbed both of the hero’s hands and held them above his head, getting a pity moan from the young meta.

“Don’t be like that, Scarlet.” Captain Cold smirked, his face full of lust. “If you cum just getting fucked by Axel you won’t get actual satisfaction, you’ll only end up exhausted.”

One thing that no one expected to happen was Barry’s body to start vibrating. Mick let go his hands and opened his eyes wide while The Trickster Jr. came saying again and again “fuck” until he moved away. Then he removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Hartley asked. “He can fucking vibrate?”

“I do that when I’m exited…” The hero said while stirring a little. “That’s why I can’t go anywhere else to do this.” He bit his bottom lip. “Please, don’t stop, I’ll try to control it, but don’t stop.”  He begged. “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, but please, please, I need a knot.”

“Yeah, I bet you can be a very good boy.” Mardon said taking the spot Axel was a moment ago, already wearing a condom. “You’re gonna take my cock like a whore, aren’t you? I’m gonna make you come just fucking your tight ass.”

The brunette moaned loudly when the alpha penetrated him and started moving inside of him. He almost couldn’t say where he was or why, lost in the pleasure and the wild rhythm that Mark was imposing.

“Eh, Flash, open your eyes.” Hartley said before he took the omega’s dick on his hand. “As much as I’d like to see Mardon fucking your brain out, I think I’d like even more to ride you.” It was just then when the speedster realized the beta had put a condom on him and now was straddling him. “And I want you to watch and touch me.”

Barry cried out when he felt his cock getting in his ass and ran his hand through the other’s body on instinct. The hero was overwhelmed, it had been too long since the last time he had sex, not to say that he had had never a threesome, much less an orgy, and with him being on heat it was everything too much but in the good sense.

The hero couldn’t help it and soon he began to vibrate again, his eyes open and watching the pleasure on Hartley’s face.  At the same time he could feel the alpha’s knot growing larger until Mardon was cuming and Barry couldn’t hold himself back anymore, so he came too watching the beta jerking of and spreading his release on the omega’s chest.

With shaky breaths Hartley moved away from the speedster, removed the condom on the hero’s dick and cleaned him a little bit. Then the boy got dressed again but instead of leaving, he just stayed away from the others, watching and making sure that all went smoothly.

Just a few minutes later the brunette was stirring again, the alpha’s cock still stuck in his ass. “Ngh… more… please…” The omega babbled. “I need more, alpha…”

“Relax, kid.” Mark hissed while keeping the boy still. “Once I can pull my dick out of your ass, Mick or Snart will take my place.”

Even thought Barry whined and tried to move and get some friction or whatever he could get in that moment,  the meta and the arsonist kept him as calm as they could. Thankfully, the condom was lubed enough to let Mark get his cock out of the hero’s arse within a few minutes.

“Have fun.”  Mardon said fixing his clothes. “If you need me I’ll be either in the shower or in the kitchen.”

Soon enough Mick was taking his place between the hero’s legs while Barry was squirming, taking his dick on his hand to give himself a little relief, but the arsonist grabbed his hand.

“You can’t come until I do, so don’t think about touching yourself.” The thief said firmly. “Now, Red, I want you on all fours.” 

Whining softly, the brunette moved until he was like Mick wanted him and wiggled a bit his butt. He was shaking a little, needing an alpha to fuck him, but he was considerably more relaxed than when his heat had started.

“Please, alpha…” Barry begged. “Fuck me…”

The arsonist hurried to put a condom on his cock and a few seconds later he was already fucking the boy.

“Fuck, Red…” He grunted. “Look what you’ve done to me.” The hero moaned while the other man rocked into him harder. “I’m this hard because you’re so fucking hot getting fucked.” He said. “So needy and grateful.”

His words were both dirty and kind of comforting and Barry just felt like he was melting. His partners never had talked like this and he found it very hot and arousing, but right in that moment he couldn’t do anything to show the alpha how much he liked it, so he hoped that Mick just kept talking.

“Hey, big man, raise him.” Barry recognized the voice as Axel’s. “I wanna him to fuck me too.”

“You’re almost as greedy as this little omega.” Heatwave grunted, but he took his hands to the hero’s chest and complied, leaving him on his knees. Then Barry moaned and rested his head on the thief’s shoulder. “Do you like this, do you?” He asked. “You love being fucked by your enemies, feeling this vulnerable… We could do whatever we wanted to you and you would only moan like the naughty omega you are.”

“Fuck… yes…” Barry answered, eyes screwed shut and letting the young Rogue roll a condom on him. “I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me…” He cried out when Mick hit his prostate while Axel was taking his dick. “Just knot me, alpha, please…”

“But Axel just joined us, Red.” The man said with amusement. “You wouldn’t want to spoil his fun, right?”

The speedster opened his eyes and saw the boy on all fours, just like he himself had been a moment ago. Both thieves were moving against the hero and Barry only could guide his hands until they were on Axel’s hips. Then he helped the young criminal to keep up Mick’s pace and started vibrating deliberately. Both Rogues moaned because of that and the arsonist thrusted even harder, like he wanted to go even deeper.

Barry needed the alpha’s knot but he didn’t wanted to be overstimulated by cuming and having still the boy rocking against his dick. That’s why the hero reached Axel’s dick and began pumping it without stopping his vibrations.

“Damn it, Red…” The arsonist growled. “This is even better than I’d thought.”

The alpha’s knot began to widen inside of him and soon the three of them were coming.  The first to move away, of course, was Axel, who took off the hero’s condom and sat near of Hartley after he threw the rubber to the trash.

“Axel, go to take a shower and help Mardon with the food.” The leader said. “Mick will go too once he can.”

The arsonist snorted at that. “Sure I will.” He smirked. “I wouldn’t dare of taking away your precious time alone with The Flash.”

“Shut up, Mick.”

The Trkster Jr. left in silence, too relaxed to say anything or tease Snart about his soft spot. There would be a lot of time later or another day, when he was focused.

Mick, on the other hand, wasn’t gonna let it pass. “Don’t worry, boss.” He said caressing Barry’s chest in circles, soothing him and making the omega feel safe. “You don’t have to keep it a secret, everybody here knows about your obsession with The Flash.”

“I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t think you’re hot.” Barry said, too tired to realize what he was saying. “Even when you try to be cold.”

The brunette giggled and the arsonist snorted again. “It’s your fault that now I want to take care of him, Snart.” Then Mick rolled his eyes when he felt alpha vibes coming off Leonard. “You don’t scare me, boss, we both know I’m stronger than you.” He said. “But I’m not going to steal your boy, so cut the shit.”

“Hey, I don’t belong to anyone.” The hero wiggled a little, but the thief’s grip was firm, so he gave up. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was comfortable in the arsonist’s arms and he felt safe and happy. “I may let you fuck me, but I’m not your omega.”

“Flash, I don’t want to be the one to say this, but if you keep coming here when you’re in heat, you’ll end up being **_our_** omega.” Hartley spoke in that moment. “We, the Rogues, are a family, and we are one that doesn’t trust in others easily.” He explained.  “And here? We’re trusting you as much as you’re trusting us, so you must know that if you keep coming we won’t let you leave us.”

For long seconds, the four of them stayed in silence, Mick still caressing Barry’s chest until he was able to pull his cock out of the hero’s ass. Then the arsonist stroked slightly the omega’s arm and finally got up.

“I’m gonna help cooking.” He grumbled while getting dressed. “I bet you’ll be hungry when Snart’s done with you.”

With a smirk the arsonist got out and Leonard sighed, approaching Barry. Hartley just sat down next to the door totally dressed and crossed his arms looking at them. He knew that he had to be quiet and pretend that he was not in the room anymore, so if he listened something now, well, he wouldn’t listen anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Leonard gets to be alone with Barry (or well, as alone as Hart let's him xD)  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter, and please, if there's any mistake let me know! :)  
> Love all your love and comments! ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Snart have their sexy moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened! Oops! It seems like there'll be another chapter xD  
> I got excited writing this one and Barry and Len having sex filled all this chapter xD  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

“Are you okay, Barry?” Snart asked next to him, stroking his arm like Mick had done a moment ago. “Do you need another round?”

“I’m okay.” The hero answered with a small smile. “I feel like I could go home already but something tells me that I would have to come back in a few hours if I leave right now.”

“All right, so before we continue, do you need something?”  The alpha grabbed a condom and put it on. “Some water or food?”

“No, I’m fine, but…” Barry looked at him sheepishly. “Can I… ride you?”

“Of course, Scarlet.” Leonard smirked and lied down on the matress. “Mick was right then, wasn’t he? You’re a naughty little omega.”

“Shut up, Snart.” The boy grumbled with a blush, starting to move. “Or I’ll leave you with your cock hard as a rock.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” The alpha said with amusement. “I’ll jack off thinking about you robbing a bank with me.” The hero winced at those words. He had promised, hadn’t he? “We’ll talk about that later, for now keep going and take the mask off, I want to see your face”

Barry complied with a nod and just a second later he was straddling Snart’s hips without anything hiding his face. His cheeks were red, his pupils were dilated and Leonard just wanted to eat him alive.

The hero was now more awake and less unfocused because his heat, but he was also more tired. With his hand, he took Snart’s length and guided it until his dick was all inside of him.

The brunette moaned full of lust and took advantage that he was on top of the other to run his hands over the alpha’s chest and arms. It was the first time he had been this near to Leonard and he wanted to enjoy it because he didn’t know if he would get a repeat.

Of course, Barry had heard the exchange of words between Rory and Snart, but he wasn’t sure how true it was. Besides, he wouldn’t have the need to come back if his friends found a way to hide his scent and control his heat, so he wouldn’t have a valid excuse to sleep with Captain Cold.

Leonard felt the same and wanted to take everything he could in that moment just in case he wouldn’t have this chance again. He put his hands on the others’ thighs and stroked them, urging the boy to start rocking his hips in a slow pace. Then he brought his hands to the hero’s ass and squeezed it.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect.”  The alpha said before starting to move his hands to the omega’s abs. “I wanted you so bad even when I thought you were a beta and fuck you’re a greedy, nasty omega that wants to ride me.”

“Yes... I’ve thinking about this a lot…” Barry closed his eyes. He could feel his erection again in all its glory thanks to Leonard’s words and touches. “I’ve jerked off thinking about you fucking me in every way possible.”

Both of them heard a snort in that moment and remembered that they were not alone. Hartley was there with them, watching them, and only that thought made the brunette vibrate, too horny to control himself.

“Don’t-“ Snart was fast to say. “Don’t vibrate.” He ordered. “I want to enjoy this as much as I can and if you vibrate I won’t last.” Then he sat, his hands on Barry’s hips, and sucked hard on the hero’s neck. “But you can _speed_ things a little.”

“Fuck.” The brunette moaned because the other was leaving a hickey, was marking him, and suddenly Barry had the urge to be even more marked. He wanted the alpha to leave his body full of bites and hickeys, to claim him. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Hey, move your mouth away from his neck.” Hartley said with a frown. “Don’t make me go there and ruin your fun.”

The speedster whined miserably, but the beta was right, if Snart kept doing that with his mouth he would end begging for the alpha to claim him. Both of them knew it, so Leonard growled and teased the omega’s nipples with his tongue instead.

Barry started to move up and down, urged for the alpha’s hands, and opened his eyes to see the other man. Leonard was watching him as well and because of that he blushed a little bit more.

The rhythm was perfect. Both of them were enjoying each other, sweat on their foreheads and no more sounds than the ones they were doing. The hero felt like he was on a cloud of pleasure, especially when Snart started to jack him off.

“Alpha… more…” Barry moaned in ecstasy. “I can’t hold it anymore…”

The speedster tried, but the moment Leonard hit his prostate, he began to vibrate again, unable to control his own body. Then the hero felt the alpha’s knot begin to grow bigger and soon the two of them were reaching their climax, each one holding the other with strong hands.

They would be stuck like that for a few minutes, but neither of them cared, one too out of his mind and the other too at ease to move anyway. Leonard decided to get comfortable and lied down carefully, carrying the omega with him, and then did the same as Mick did and started caressing his back.

Barry sighed pleasantly, closing his eyes, and rubbed his head against the thief chest until he was accommodated with his nose near of the other’s scent gland. He breathed deeply and hummed softly with a small smile.

“Thank you.” The speedster said almost whispering. “For everything, you know.”  He explained. “You could have hurt me, but you didn’t.”

“I still can.” The alpha answered nonchalantly. “You’re too tired to protect yourself and my Rogues would be here in any moment to take you down if I say so.”

“But you won’t.” The brunette smiled slightly and buried his nose even more in Leonard’s neck. “And for that I’m grateful.”

Snart didn’t say anything after that, he just kept stroking Barry’s back with a slow pace until he realized the hero was almost sleeping. The alpha debated for a moment whether to let him sleep or not and finally decided that he would let him crash on his bed later if he wanted.

“Come on, Scarlet.” He said when he could finally take out his dick of Barry’s ass and helped him to stand. “We’re going to take a shower and eat something, and then I’ll let you sleep here if you’re too tired to go home.”

The speedster nodded slightly and put the mask on again. He was too tired to think about asking for his clothes or to be ashamed for being naked, but then again, he had fucked everyone in that house, so it didn’t really matter so much.

Both of them went to the bathroom with Hartley following them in silence and although it was a little bit strange for the hero, he enjoyed the shower either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started to work in the next chapter. If I don't get too excited it'll be the last one! xD  
> Thank you very much for your comments and support! It has been motivating me to keep writing! :)  
> Love you all! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious talk, some time passes and another serious talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finisheeeed!!! xD  
> I think I'm getting used to write in english, I hope I haven't messed up too much xD  
> Please, if you see a mistake, a sentence that makes no sense or something like that, please, tell me, I won't be mad!

After the shower Snart practically ordered Barry to wear his suit before they went to the dinning room, where the rest of the Rogues were already eating. The ninja mask didn’t have a hole to let him eat comfortably and with the cowl on would be easier for him to eat.

The hero watched the food hungrily and his stomach grumbled as a confirmation that he was, in fact, hungry. Without a word, the speedster flashed to the table and started eating eagerly.

“Well, I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” Mardon said, looking at him amused with a raised eyebrow. “Because if you’re eating like that to not taste the food I made, I’m not gonna cook for you again.” Almost as fast as The Flash, the meta looked away and cleared his throat. “When you’re here, I mean.”

“No, please!” Barry exclaimed after swallowing the food in his mouth. “This is delicious, I’m just hungry, I promise.”

The speedster slowed down a little bit but didn’t stop eating until he was satisfied. Then he looked at the leader of the Rogues confronted. He wanted to sleep a while and regain his energy, but he needed to talk with them about this being, possibly, a regular thing for an unknown duration of time.

“Rest in my bedroom.” Leonard said. For a second there Barry thought that the other man was reading his mind or something but then remembered that the man had offered his bedroom before the shower. “When you wake up, we’ll talk about what to expect of this.” He smirked. “And about your work with us, of course.”

“Okay…” The speedster sighed but when he was leaving the dinning room he cleared his throat. “Um… Can you lend me some clothes, please?” He asked with a blush on his cheeks. “I don’t feel comfortable sleeping with the suit or naked.”

Both Snart and Mick shared a look and the former one smirked. “I can give you one of my pants.” He said, following the hero to his own bedroom. “Don’t take your cowl off yet, Mick’s gonna let you a shirt.”

Barry turned scarlet just thinking about wearing the alphas’ clothes and swallowed hard. He just hoped not to wake up aroused because of their scent and the possessive feeling of those two wanting to let their scent on him.

“Do your friends know you’re here?” When Snart received a nod he relaxed a bit. “Would you like to let them know you’re okay and that you’re gonna stay a while so they don’t break in here?” He asked. “My Rogues would be neither amused nor welcoming.”

“Um… yeah, I think that would be a good idea.” Barry pressed a button on the suit near his ear. “Guys? Are you there?” Caitlin answered fast and the brunette smiled. “I’m going to sleep here a little because I’m tired and I need to have a talk with them.” He explained. “They’ve been nice with me and they’re not going to hurt me, so there’s no need for a heroic rescue, okay?” He smiled when she gave him a positive answer and nodded absently. “Thanks, I’ll talk to you later.”

By the time the speedster finished his conversation with his friend Mick was already there with a shirt in his hand. The hero grabbed it but when he saw the other men still there, looking at him expectedly, the boy cleared his throat, looked at his feet and changed in a flash. Of course, he put the ninja mask on because he wasn’t sure yet if the arsonist was trustworthy or not.

“He looks damn good in our clothes, boss, doesn’t he?” Mick asked while looking at the omega with fire in his eyes. “I would fuck him again wearing that, with our smell on him, if he wasn’t tired.”

“ _Cool it_ , Mick.” Snart said with a raised eyebrow before looking at the brunette. “I’m gonna lock the door so you can rest without anyone trying to see your face.” He warned. “Not that they would try, but anyway, it’s better to be sure.” He shrugged. “When you wake up, you can either yell or knock the door until someone hears you.”

“I… I can phase through objects so I don’t think that will be necessary.” The speedster said softly, almost as if he didn’t want the other men to hear. And that was it, because that skill could be well used in a robbery. “I’ll put the mask on and look for you.”

The leader of the Rogues agreed with a nod and finally both thieves let the hero alone in the bedroom. Soon, Barry accommodated on the bed and let his tiredness and coziness lull him to sleep. When he woke up he didn’t know how long he had been sleeping but he really didn’t care. He yawned, talked briefly with Caitlin again and put the mask on to go out and find the other men.

The hero took a deep breath and went with the Rogues, finding only the three alphas. When Snart and the arsonist saw him still with their clothes they looked at him with lust but neither of them did or say anything. Mark on the other hand didn’t seem impressed or maybe he was silently jealous and just didn’t want to show it.

“So…” Barry started. “Are we going to wait for Hartley and Axel?” He asked. “Not that I’m on a hurry or something, I just want to know if it’s really necessary that I become a thief and if it’s gonna cost me that much to come here for help in the future.”

“Well, your part of the deal was to steal with us, so that’s not negotiable.” The leader said with a smug smile. “But for now on, you’ll give us a ‘get out from jail’ card.” He raised a finger before the speedster could talk. “Just one of us per month, and only if we, for some reason, can’t get out on our own.”

“Not acumulable.” Mick added. “So you probably won’t be doing anything at all because we’re very good at prison breaks and well, since you can’t arrest us anyway we surely won’t see the insides of Iron Heights.”

“Um… okay…” Barry finally agreed. It actually seemed like a good deal. “But what about what Hartley said earlier?”

Mardon looked confused because he wasn’t there when that happened and he wasn’t very happy for not being on the loop anymore. The other two just shared a look, sighed and shook their heads.

“Forget about it, Scarlet.” Snart said nonchalantly. “We’ve talked about that, and we’ll deal with it, you don’t have to worry.”

The hero frowned at that but didn’t argue and just a few minutes later he finally left that house. He wasn’t going to let his only solution slip through his fingers that soon without giving at least a chance first. If later something became a problem all of them would deal with it and would try to fix it, or so Barry thought.

After that first time, the speedster went back to the Rogues a lot of times. Of course, they weren’t always all of them taking care of Barry, though at least one of the betas was always there to keep an eye on them and make sure that everything went as it should.

It wasn’t after a few months after their deal started that the hero showed his face to Mick. His reaction was hilarious because he stared at the brunette for a long time before staring at his partner for another long time and finally ask for the speedster’s ID. When the arsonist was sure that Barry wasn’t underage fucked him like that was the last day of the world.

Time later, when Zoom broke Barry’s back, Mark, Axel and Lisa learnt The Flash’s identity when they stormed in STAR Labs. Mardon wasn’t happy to see that the omega he cared of was the adopted son of the man who had killed his brother but the speedster’s health was more important in that moment.

They were angry with the monster that had hurt their omega and, in fact, the Rogues were the ones who ambushed the other speedster and killed him. Barry was upset with them for a while, but the hero knew he wasn’t strong enough to defeat Zoom and that lock him up wouldn’t do the trick. Someone as him would escape and would keep hurting people.

When the Harrison Wells of Earth-2 was successful on making suppressants for Barry, the Rogues hated him a little, but they knew that it was just matter of time that something like that happened. Instead of forgetting about them, though, Barry kept sticking around with them and even having sex if someone (or more than one someone) was in the mood.

It was then when the thieves realized that the hero really cared about them but no one said a word about it because they didn’t want to ruin their relationship. It worked perfectly for everyone, even when Snart was a little bit too jealous of the other alphas.

One night, however, the speedster and Leoanrd were alone at Barry’s flat, watching a movie. They were just resting there, relaxing after an exhausting day. Both of them had been busy, the criminal doing a heist with his Rogues and the other trying to stop them.

This time the thieves had won but all of them knew very well that it didn’t mean anything. Sometimes one team won and sometimes it was the other one who escaped with their priceless jewels or painting.

“I’ve been thinking about something.”  Barry said softly. He didn’t want to ruin the mood, though he was going to just in a few seconds. “I’d like you to claim me on my next heat.”

Inevitably, the alpha choked on his beer and looked at the hero as if the was out of his mind. Probably he was. Did they hit The Flash stronger than intended? Maybe he should ask Caitlin to look for some internal bleeding or something. Then Snart frowned and thought that it could be something worse than that.

“Is someone bothering you at work?” He asked, concerned. “We can deal with that, just give me a name and tell me when he finishes his turn.”

“No, dummy, I’m honestly asking you for you to claim me.” The hero chuckled. “The only ones bothering me about something related about claiming are Iris and Cisco.” He explained to the alpha. “They won’t stop telling me to stop moping and to ask you for it already.”

“I don’t think that this is a good idea.” Leonard put some distance between them and sighed. After all it was a serious conversation and they needed to look at the other and not just talk while snuggling. Even if they were not snuggling. Not at all. “We barely know each other, we haven’t dated and you would end up regretting it.”

“So you’re not acting like a jealous idiot when I’m with Mark and Mick, right?” The brunette asked with a smug smile. “And when I’m just cuddling with Lisa!” He exclaimed very amused. “We know more about each other than most people, Len, and I don’t expect a lot of dates with you because you’re a wanted criminal.” Barry smiled and put his hand over Snart’s. “But we’ve been sleeping together, and I mean sleeping, not having sex, we’ve been eating at the other’s house and we’ve gone to see the other just to watch a movie.” The hero smirked. “Damn it, Len, we’re watching a movie right now and you were planning to stay the night here.”

“Barry…” The thief sighed. “I don’t want to mess with what we have.” He said. “Not just us but all the Rogues.” Leonard looked at their linked hands and shook his head slowly. “I know you like and enjoy that arrangement and I don’t want you to choose between any of us.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t have to choose then, isn’t it?”Barry leaned towards the alpha and kissed him gently. “Though you’d be the one, if I would have to.” He assured.

“I wouldn’t be able to share you if you were mine.” Snart just wanted to take that chance, to be selfish, but he couldn’t because he cared too much about the speedster. If that sweet omega kept insisting Leonard wouldn’t be able to oppose his conscience anymore. “I can do it now just because neither of us can claim you and if you’re not claimed that means that I can’t have an opinion about what you do.”

“Think about it this way: if you claim me, it just means that Mark and Mick can’t do it on accident.” The hero said. “You’ll show them that I’m yours and that you’re kind enough to let them have me.” He smiled softly and squeezed a little the other’s hand. “They’re still your family, Len, and they wouldn’t try and steal me from you.” The brunette snorted. “Not that they could.” Finally Barry leaned against the alpha again and let himself be held. “But if you really don’t like the idea I won’t press you and I will only look for them when I have to stop taking my suppressants, okay? You know well that when I’m on my heat I need more than what just one alpha can give me.”

“Sex isn’t really the problem, you look so hot and beautiful taking the others’ cocks…” Snart sighed again. He wasn’t used to be so honest with anyone but he felt that this time it was worth it. “I’m mostly jealous when you’re cuddling with Mick or Lisa or you’re just sitting so close to the others.”

“Well, yeah, I feel safe and comfortable being close to any of you.” The brunette explained. “Lisa’s soft and sweet and I like cuddling with her, and Mick’s arms are warm and feel like happiness.” He confessed. Then, he turned his head to look at the alpha at the eyes. “Yours, though, feel like home. Like everything I ever wanted.”

Snart breathed slowly and closed his eyes. He could feel his chest warming and each and every one of the walls he had built around his heart, his soul and his head since he was a child falling apart. And just because of the omega he had right in that moment between his arms. When he finally opened his eyes again and looked at the other, he couldn’t shut the fuck up anymore.

“Fuck, Scarlet, I love you.”

“I know.” Barry snorted with amusement. “We’ve been in this arrangement since more than a year ago, one would think that he can notice certain things.” The omega chuckled and shook his head. “That’s why I want you to claim me, and well, because I love you too.” His smile turned even softer for a second before he smirked. “One would think that someone as smart as you would notice certain things too, you know.”

“Oh, shut up.” Leonard grumbled playfully. “I’m used to see everything around me, I was just too busy hating Mardon and Mick a little bit to see that one thing.” He said. “You, on the contrary, are oblivious to anything but this.”

Barry laughed shamelessly and changed his position to be able to kiss the other comfortably. Yes, the speedster’s life was a mess and there was always some issue to be aware of but his alpha and the rest of the Rogues would take care of him no matter what. After all, maybe was Snart the one that claimed the hero but the others were part of the family too and every one of them would do anything to protect their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, your comments and your lovely kudos, you're amazing! <3  
> I hope you enjoyed of my fic as much as I did writing it! :)
> 
> Btw, Lisa totally arrived home just as The Flash left.  
> Lisa: That... Was that the Flash?  
> Mick: Yeah, we fucked him.  
> Lisa: Well, then I guess you'll have no problem about me talking and cuddling with Cisco.  
> Len: Cuddling?   
> Lisa: Just cuddling, brother of mine, you can't say we're even, not even in your dreams, you fucked The Flash, so I get to have my own sweet omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I started this! This work will probably have three chapters and for now I just have half of the second.  
> I'm struggling a little bit because english is not my first language and the smut is very hard to write, but I still hope that I'll have the next chapter by next week.  
> If there's any mistake or you can help me to improve my writting, please, leave a comment! If you just want to tell me what you think about this work, you can leave a comment too! :)  
> Thank you very much for reading! ^w^
> 
> Oh, and this is more or less the ninja mask, though any could work(?)  
> https://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/UT8UtAJXtJbXXagOFbXA/ninja-mask-Wholesale-latex-simple-ninja-mask.jpg_350x350.jpg


End file.
